Yes I Wanna Build a Snowman
by Dafaril
Summary: Elsa sings to Anna after she gets frozen saving Elsa from Hans. This may or not be a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Anna stumbled across the frozen lake desperately searching for Kristoff in the swirling blizzard. She barely noticed as she passed by a large ship stuck in the ice. All she could feel was the cold creeping its way up her back and into her arms and legs. Anna stumbled as the wind blew about throwing her off balance. She kept her legs beneath her knowing she wouldn't be able to pick herself back up again if she fell.

Suddenly the blizzard stopped and the snow cleared off the lake. In the distance she could just make out Kristoff running towards yelling her name. She paused to confirm what she was seeing then took a staggering step forward. Then off to her left she heard the sound metal sliding across metal. The sound of a sword being pulled from its scabbard.

Turning towards the noise she stared in disbelief as Hans approached her sister, Elsa, who had collapsed on the ice and didn't seem to be putting up any resistance as Hans came closer. Glancing at Kristoff, she turned and started running towards Hans, and more importantly, her sister. She had to save her sister, she couldn't just let her be killed by that lying traitor. She loved her sister no matter what. No crazy accident would change that.

She threw herself in front of Elsa just as Hans started to swing his sword. "NNNOOOOO" yelled Anna as she held up a hand to stop Hans. She felt the ice take full effect and the last thing she saw was Hans's sword flying towards her hand

Elsa started as she heard Anna's cry. Looking up she watched horrified as her sister turned to ice as Hans brought his sword down on Anna's outstretched arm. She watched amazed as his sword shattered upon hitting Anna. A magical force threw Hans backwards 10 feet where he landed in a heap.

Jumping up, Elsa moved to look at Anna's frozen face. Tears streamed down Elsa's face as she tried to will Anna back to life. Horror filled her eyes as she saw no reaction from her sister. Despair crept in and in a last attempt to reach her sister, she started singing. Replying to years of Anna trying to get Elsa out of her room to play and be happy

"Yes I wanna build a snowman

And ride our bikes around the halls

It's because I cared for you

I hid from you

And now you took the fall"

A sob escaped Elsa's mouth as she continued her song. Kristoff approached slowly looking on in horror at the frozen Anna with a crying Elsa singing to her as if she was still there.

"I wanted to protect you

Now look at you

Frozen by my own hands"

Elsa hiccupped as she dropped her hands from Anna's face and dropped her head to look at the traitorous limbs that had brought so much grief. _If only I didn't have these cursed powers_ Elsa thought angrily.

Hans sat up and looked at the pair of sisters. This was the first time he truly seen what truly sibling love was. He was astounded by the phenomenon that siblings could sacrifice themselves for each other. All of his brothers had been competing and shoving each other aside to be in the spotlight. He broke out his train of thought as Elsa continued to sing

"Yes I wanna build a snowman

And play outside in all the snow

I wanted to hold you close

Open up my door

Because I loved you most"

Kristoff had tears in eyes as he saw Elsa sing to her dead sister. He had thought she might be cold hearted, but seeing her like this proved to him without a doubt that the sisters loved each other beyond anything in the world.

"I was always lonely

Not anymore

Cause now I finally see"

Elsa brought her hands back up to her sister's face and looked into her glassy eyes. She could see the love her sister had for her and the fear of losing her to Hans. She thought back to Hans telling her that her sister had died from her ice blast. She hadn't wanted to believe, but now here she was, an ice statue created by her when she tried to run away from Anna again.

"I wanna build a snowman

One more time Anna please"

Elsa brought her lips to Anna's icy forehead and kissed her before falling back to the ground in tears. Kristoff broke out of his trance when Elsa fell. He took a step towards her, but stopped when something amazing happened. Starting from Anna's chest and quickly spreading out, life began seeping into the girl. Where once was a perfect ice sculpture of Anna, a healthy and very alive Anna soon stood.

Elsa didn't see her sister's reanimation and continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself, hating herself for what she had done. Anna lightly gasped as breath filled her lungs and she quickly looked down at her crying older sister. Anna had her Elsa's song and she tears in her eyes as she looked to her. Kneeling down next to Elsa, she wrapped the girl in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

A/N: Should I make this a multi chapter or keep it as a one-shot? Leave your thoughts in the review please. And to all the people waiting on RotNL, I apologize for the horribly long delay in my updating. Life caught up to me and I completely forgot about it for a while. I'm going to try and work on it soon and get the next chapter up


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To QueenIcelandia; thank you for the review. I'll do my best to make this a good fic. I hope this goes well

To Guest; wow, a guest account. You have some serious courage to be complaining about my using Tumblr to get an idea. Yes, I did get this idea from Tumblr. You don't like, Kudos to you and stay off my page. If you wanna talk to me like a real person instead of hiding behind a guest account, make a real account pm me and we get acquainted with each other. If not, again stay off my page. BYE! *Waves to retreating back of nameless coward*

Elsa sighed in relief as she watched the last view ships from the visiting nations slip out of sight. She had been less recluse in last several days watching her sister freeze and then get defrosted, but she still felt a lot of stress being around so many people after so many years of solitude. Turning away from portside view she had from her room, Elsa looked around her that had been her life for so long.

She took in the large plush bed that she had made this morning after rising. She took in the deep purple comforter and curtains. She looked at the white walls, covered in ice decorations and drawings of the most important people in her life; her family. One wall was taken up by a 2d model of the ice castle she had constructed in the mountains.

"ELSA!" the calmness of the room was ruined by Anna barging in yelling like a lumberjack. Elsa jumped as her sister bounced through the door and jumped into her arms. Elsa instinctively wrapped her arms around her sister, trying not to panic on the inside.

Pulling back, Elsa looked at her sister. She took in every detail of her sister, from her red hair, to her green skirt. She stared at her sister reassuring herself that Anna was fine and healthy after having been frozen by her ice powers.

Anna gave a little smile and Elsa's stomach gave a little jump. _She has a really pretty smile_ thought Elsa. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ Mentally shaking her head, Elsa smiled back at Anna.

"So big sister, what do we have planned today? Now that all of the visiting nations have left we got a castle to run, together!" Anna exclaimed. She started bouncing on her toes trying to get Elsa as energized as she was. "Come on, come on, come on. Let's go see what we gotta do"

Anna dragged Elsa out of her room and down the hallway. Going down a set of stairs, Anna led her to the throne room where two high back thrones awaited them. Elsa sat down on the larger throne. It was made of mahogany, with purple cushioning. Anna sat down on her right, on a similar throne, yet slightly smaller.

After several of court dealings, Elsa stood up and stretched her back. Most of the day had been spent reviewing the contracts that had drawn up or renewed with all of their trade partners. She had to look and make sure that they were equal and fair. She had also had to sign the order to have Hans executed for his illegal imprisonment of her, and for the attempted assassination of both the queen and princess of Arrendelle.

The order had been hard for her to sign. She had almost killed Weselton's guards and was still reeling from the thought of it and now she had just signed someone else's death warrant. Elsa also couldn't stand the look of pain on Anna's face as she had signed it. While Anna knew that it was what was right to do, she had still loved the man at one point.

Elsa turned to look at Anna and saw the sadness in her eyes. Grabbing her sister's left hand in her gloved one, Elsa pulled her sister out of her seat and said, "Hey, do you wanna go find Olaf with me? We need a little break from all this formalness. We just started the running of the castle, we can't be expected to solve every problem in the first day"

Anna grinned up at her, happy for the distraction. "That sounds like fun. I'll race you to his room," Anna said before taking off out of the room, running towards the stairwell. Giggling at her sisters antics, Elsa followed at a slower pace.

Arriving on the floor where all the rooms were situated, Elsa walked to the first door on the left. The door was already open and Anna was talking animatedly with the living snowman. Seeing the two of them brought back memories of when they were younger and she used to make Olaf talk to Anna so they could have a friend.

The memories turned sour when she thought of how she had shut out her sister following the accident and how she missed out on so much. _Like seeing how pretty she's gotten_. Elsa jolted at the thought. She shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts, shouldn't she? _Why not? Its ok to appreciate your sister's body,_ the little voice in her head said.

"What you think, Elsa" Anna's voice dragged her from her thoughts and she turned to look at the expectant girl. "Think of what?" she asked tactlessly. "What do you think of going into the courtyard to play in the snow?" Anna asked with a smile. Beside her Olaf nodded his snowy head in agreement.

"Umm, that sounds fine" Elsa said with what she hoped was a stable voice. She was still afraid of using her powers, especially around Anna, terrified that she would hurt her for a third time. The less she used her powers around anyone, the better.

Anna squealed in delight and Olaf clapped his hands together before they both bolted from the room. Elsa sighed as she was left to walk after them. _How does Anna run everywhere without getting tired?_ She asked herself as she watched them disappear from her sight. Catching up to them at the entrance to the courtyard, Elsa led them out into open and stopped in the middle of the square space.

Focusing on her powers, and praying that everything went smoothly, Elsa twirled her hands and watched as snow and ice formed in a ball shaped mass before she lifted her hands throwing the ball into the air. At the peak of its rise, she spread her hands out and down to her sides. The ball exploded in snow and snowflakes gently drifted down, quickly covering the courtyard in a layer snow several inches deep.

Olaf laughed as he threw himself into a small hill of snow as Anna worked on making a snowball. Elsa was unaware of her sister's intentions having her back to the younger girl, and let out a short scream as the snowball made contact with her head. Whirling around, she saw Anna clutching her sides laughing. "What did you do that for?" Elsa asked, genuinely confused at having been attacked by her sister. _Is this some form of payback for having to sit through so much boring legal activities_? Anna had seemed bored while they were holding court and this assault seemed like the perfect revenge for her eccentric sister.

Anna straightened up and looked at Elsa. Elsa's confused face reminded Anna that she had spent most of her life locked in her room not playing with anyone. "It's called a snowball fight, Elsa. They're really fun. I used to play with the servants children all the time. This a normal snow day activity" Elsa continued to look confused until Anna showed how to make a snowball promising her that nothing was wrong with pelting each other with balls of snow.

Elsa slowly let loose and got into an hour long fight with Anna. She made sure to never use her ice powers when creating a snowball, or when throwing it. The thought of accidently hurting Anna keeping her from throwing too many snowballs. Olaf watched as Elsa struggled to maintain a steady stream of attack, then decided to join her and even out the fight.

After the fight ended, the girls and animated snowman, decided to call it a day. Elsa had them both step out of the courtyard before she swept up the snow and made it disappear. After accomplishing the disposal of the snow, she walked back inside and went up to her room to sleep. _It was nice to Anna so happy. Her smile is so pretty, we need to make sure she smiles more._ Elsa was too tired to think about what the little voice was saying. She made into the bed and was asleep in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gonna switch POVs here and move to Hans for plot reasons. Otherwise I had nowhere for the fic to go. Thanks to** **QueenIcelandia for the review and thank you for all the follows. I have no set update time, it just kind of happens as I get inspiration, but my boyfriend tries to keep me up on it. But, now on to the fic; Enjoy!**

 _2 weeks after the thawing of Arendelle_

 _Southern Isles Dungeon_

Hans stalked his dingy little cell in the dungeons furiously. How could his own father throw him in here like some common thief? He was Prince Hans, he deserved to be praised for be cunning enough to have come up with such a great plan to save the throne from that Icy Witch.

Hans spent half an hour trying to figure out a way to escape whatever punishment would befall him, and was beginning to lose hope when he heard the dungeon door open. Looking to see who would be here when it wasn't yet dinner time, he was surprised to see two of his older brothers, Jurgen and Franz, walking towards his cell with purpose.

Franz kept watch as Jurgen produced a key from his coat and hurriedly unlocked the cell Hans was in. "Hurry up brother!" Jurgen urged as Hans started forward. "The papers just came in to have you executed. Father is setting up the gallows to have you hung tomorrow at sunrise." Hans paused for a second in fear of what his brother had said, but he shook it off to continue to follow his brothers in what he assumed to be an escape plan.

True to his beliefs, Jurgen and Franz led him through the dungeons, up to the main floor using the servant passageways, and out a side door to escape the castle. It was dark outside, sometime after midnight and Hans realized just how close his death was. The three made their way down to the docks where a medium sized ship awaited them, the crew already ready to make anchor and leave.

"All set to leave Sires?" the captain of the vessel asked. "We're ready, Captain Gunne" Jurgen stated. "Aye, Aye, Sire." Silently, the crew set about lifting the anchor and setting sail. By the time anyone had noticed that Prince Hans was missing, their ship was already several leagues away from the Southern Isles.

Sitting in the Captains Quarters, The three brothers and Captain Viktor Gunne sat around a rich oak table, with a map, planning on how to take on Arendelle. "I have with me, 100 hands," Captain Gunne said as he took a sip of whiskey. "We have another 400 gathering here. They should be ready in one week's time." Jurgen added, pointing to a strip of land on the map 100 miles from Arrendelle.

"We march on Arendelle the week after. That Ice Witch will not stay in power," Franz stated.

"And she will not get away with humiliating me or dishonoring the Westerguard name!" Hans growled.

Two days later, the ship set anchor in a small bay where the rest of small army was slowly gathering. Hans grinned as he looked around at all the men around camp. They would all be fighting for him to kill those two bratty sisters and take the throne back into the hands of a family who deserved it.

Hans knew he wouldn't be in direct control of the army. That privilege fell to Jurgen, the oldest of the three brothers and second oldest of them all. He had already seen battle once and knew how to fight better then Franz and Hans combined. That dissuade him from thinking that it was his cause they were fighting for.

As the days wore on, more and more men gathered and soon enough, 500 battle ready men stood, ready for battle and bloodshed. They waited a week to let the men recuperate from their long trek, so they would be ready and fresh when they reached Arrendelle. In five days' time, Arrendelle would be sieged and the sisters would be begging for their lives. Thinking nothing could stop them from achieving the utter destruction of Arendelle, Hans mounted his horse and led the army with his brothers; marching to war, marching to glory, marching to victory.

 **A/N 2: I'm sorry it's short, just couldn't figure out what else to write here. I got the names for Hans' brothers from Once Upon A Time. Haven't actually watched it, yet but I plan to soon. And Captain Viktor Gunne came from a name generator. Thanks for reading and hope you all like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Want to start by apologizing for the long delay. My boyfriend and I moved in with a friend, but issues arose that made the week we stayed there for, way too stressful. So moved back to our old city and we are trying to get everything together.**

 **For story details, I want to clarify that Hans doesn't escape and plan his revenge until two weeks after Elsa signs the execution form, it takes him two weeks to get back to Arendelle, and so the battle won't be until a month after we last saw Elsa and Anna. This chapter will cover that month in Arendelle.**

 **Reviews: Raven678 I apologize for the delay, I hope you aren't too mad. :)**

 **QueenIcelandia: Lol, I couldn't just kill off the main protagonist that quickly and easily. But thank you for the support, you're awesome!**

Elsa woke up and immediately smiled when she remembered the snowball fight she had had with her sister yesterday. She hadn't had that much fun in 13 years. She hadn't seen Anna that happy in 13 years. _You haven't seen your sister in 13 years,_ the voice inside her head said.

Elsa grew depressed as the thought entered her mind. _13 years of spending time with your sister wasted because of these powers. A whole lot of good they've done me. I hurt my sister twice and froze over my beloved kingdom because of them._ She stopped herself from thinking those thoughts. She needed to start thinking about the positive things in life.

Shaking her head, Elsa stood up and waved her hand down her body. The night gown she had made herself last night shifted and turned until it was replaced by a snow dress fit for a queen. Smiling to herself at the little things she could control with her magic, Elsa exited her bed chambers and went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Anna was surprisingly already waiting for her in the dining room, sitting near the head of the table, something that hadn't happened since Elsa had started leaving her room.

"Well, this is a surprise. You're usually still sleeping for another half hour and I have to go wake you up," Elsa said to Anna as she sat down at the head of the table.

"I wanted to surprise you," Anna said with a smile. "You're the best person in the world and deserve to get little surprises."

Elsa blushed slightly and looked down at the table of food. Selecting some food, she placed on her plate and picked up her silverware. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked Anna after taking a bite of eggs.

"I'm doing great, sister. Do we have anything to do today? I wanted to go see Kristoff"

"I just got some paperwork to go through in my study. You should be fine to go see your b-boyfriend," Elsa replied blushing at the last word.

Finishing up her food, Elsa excused herself, confused as to why she was upset that Anna didn't want to spend time with her. Heading up to her study, Elsa sat behind her desk and got ready to start on today's pile of papers.

Anna left the dining room five minutes after Elsa did. _She looked really upset that you didn't want to spend the day with her. Maybe I should go check on her. But I did promise Kristoff that I would help him with Sven today._ Deciding to talk to her sister later, Anna made her way down to the royal stables where Kristoff was already cleaning out Sven and his stable, still thinking about Elsa.

 _She looked really beautiful today._ She thought with a blush. _Is it ok to be thinking things like that about your sister? I mean, it's not like I thought she hot, which she is- I mean, what?!_ Blushing harder she shook her head and walked into the stables.

"Hi Kristoff, Hi Sven," Anna called out as she saw them outside their stall. Kristoff had a shovel in his hands full of old hay.

"Hello, Anna."

" _Hello, Anna."_

Kristoff and 'Sven' replied. "How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm doing fantastic Kris!" Anna said as she pulled a carrot out of a nearby bucket and gave it to Sven. "How's my favorite Reindeer? Is Kristoff making you do anything you shouldn't be doing?"

"What? Never!" Kristoff said.

" _Yes. He's making pull the sleigh while I'm still recovering from my pulled shoulder"_ 'Sven' stated. Anna glared at Kristoff for a second before doting on Sven and rubbing his right shoulder.

A little after Anna showed up the stable hands showed up to take over for Kristoff. They had already quit trying to convince him to not work, being the head stable hand, it was not required of him to get his hands dirty, but they knew that he liked cleaning up after Sven and himself.

The two spent the next several hours playing, and shopping throughout the shops of Arendelle, getting kicked out of a couple shops. By early afternoon, they were headed back to the castle arms loaded with bags.

Making it back to Anna's room, they deposited the bags on her bed and Anna immediately started opening them. She organized the new clothes she had bought into neat piles and started putting them in the wardrobe as Kristoff unwrapped the small package of makeup and put it away as best he could.

As Anna put the clothes away she thought about how Elsa would react to each new outfit and if she would like it and think it made her look pretty. _Why do I keep having these thoughts?_ She asked herself. _Shouldn't I be thinking what Kristoff thinks of my clothes? I shouldn't be having these thoughts of my sister._

Shaking her head, she finished unpacking, before deciding to go visit Elsa with her boyfriend. The two of them arrived at Elsa's study in short order and entered without knocking. Unfortunately, Elsa had been on her way out when they came in. With Anna's usual flounder, she had thrown the door open and it smacked Elsa in the face. Stumbling backwards, Elsa instinctively raised a hand and shot a wall of ice between her and her attackers, unaware that it was her eccentric sister and Kristoff.

"ELSA!" Anna cried when she saw what she had done. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Anna? Ish that you?" Elsa asked behind her hand which was holding her broken nose. Melting the wall, Elsa made out behind watering eyes, Anna and Kristoff standing in the doorway looking at her with concern. "I sthink my noshe ish broken."

Anna ran over to her sister as soon as the wall melted and embraced her muttering apologies left and right. After hearing that she had broken Elsa's nose, she wrapped an arm around her sister, ignoring the warm feeling she got when she did and started leading her to the castle infirmary. Kristoff decided to leave the sisters and check on them in the morning. He left to go join Sven in the stables.

When they got there, the doctor asked what had happened and Anna sheepishly told him how she had opened the door on Elsa and had broken her nose. The doctor nodded before grabbing some painkillers from a nearby cabinet. Giving some to Elsa he got to work on setting her nose which had been twisted to the right.

Elsa gasped in pain as her nose was set and grasped Anna's hand tightly. The doctor, set about wrapping her nose to keep it in place. After about ten minutes, he sat back in his chair and said, "Now you're going to need to keep on the wrap for two weeks and then come back so I can remove it. Here is some painkillers. Take two tablets twice a day with food." Handing them a small bottle of the painkillers, he showed them to the door.

"Oh, and don't play around with it, I know how you two are when it comes to injuries," he said with a slight smile, remembering all the injuries the two of them accumulated in his tenure at the castle.

Anna smiled, nodded, and said, "Thank you Doctor Milo. We promise to leave it alone. We can't ruin Elsa's beautiful face can we?" Dr. Milo laughed and watched them walk away.

Leading Elsa back to her room was difficult as the painkillers started to make her woozy and she stumbled along in her sister's grip. Anna was eventually able to get her into her bedchambers. It was then that she realized she had no way of getting Elsa out of her ice dress and into a nightgown.

Elsa had seemed to have thought of this as she waved her down her body. However she wasn't thinking correctly and only melted her dress, leaving her in a conservative black bra and underwear combo.

Blushing like mad, Anna told her sister about her state of undress and Elsa took two waves of her hand to get the nightgown on. After that, Anna led her to her bed and tucked her in. as she finished tucking her in, Elsa quietly said, "I lovesh shou Anna!" before leaning up and planting a kiss on Anna lips.

Anna froze, staring at her sister. _Elsa just kissed me. Elsa. Just. Kissed. Me. And I liked it_. Anna didn't know what to do. Did her sister mean to kiss her, or was she going for her cheek. Checking on Elsa, she saw that she had fallen asleep, snoring softly.

Deciding to leave it for now and figure out what she feeling for when she in the safety of her room, Anna left her sister sleeping and tiptoed out of the room. She ran back to her room and sat for several hours thinking of the kiss and what it could've meant. In the end all she knew for sure was one thing, _I have feelings for my sister._

 **A/N: Well this was supposed to be posted a week ago, but I totally got distracted. However, a birthday update is a nice way to celebrate my birthday. Hope everyone had a good Labor Day weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Want to start off by apologizing for the horrendously long time it took to update. Destiny's Taken King expansion came out and that's been sucking up my life for the last two weeks. But I'm back to writing and hope I can get this going.**

 **Secondly, I wanna apologize for the confusion about the Elsa/Anna relationship. I will make it official now, this is going to be an Elsanna fic. I love this pairing way too much to not make them a thing.**

 **Now without further ado, let's get back to the fic.**

Elsa woke up the next day to her nose throbbing in pain. Instinctively bringing her hand up to hold her nose, more pain shot through the broken piece and brought tears to her eyes. Sitting up, Elsa recalled the reason for her broken nose and tried to recall what happened afterwards.

She remembered going to the doctor, but the walk back was blurry and she barely remembered getting to her room. Concentrating hard, she tried to will herself to remember what had happened. All of a sudden it came back to her. Anna putting het to bed, her telling Anna she loved her, but worse of all… Kissing Anna.

Elsa paled as she remembered what she had done. How could she have done that? What would Anna think? Anna would think her abomination. It was one thing to forgive her ice powers freezing Arendelle, but to have feelings for her sister? There's no way Anna could look at her the same way again.

Getting up, Elsa started pacing her room trying to think of what to do without panicking. Despite her efforts, Elsa could feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack starting up. Elsa fell to the ground and gathered her knees in her arms, breathing hard. The room swam out of focus, replaced by images of Anna telling her what a monster she was, "how could she do this to the family?"

Elsa was completely lost in the images her mind was spinning in front of her and didn't hear the door open, and barely even felt the arms that encircled her.

"ELSA!"

Violently shaking her head, Elsa looked up to see Anna's concerned eyes staring down at her, her hands on either side of Elsa's shoulders. Elsa's eyes were wide and laced with fear. She still wasn't fully comprehending that her sister was there in front of her, with concern, not hate filling her eyes.

Falling apart, she collapsed in tears in Anna's arms. Anna gathered her up and rocked her gently, whispering that everything was going to be alright. After approximately ten minutes, Elsa's sobs quieted and she just held on to Anna.

15 mins ago

Anna stood in the middle of her room debating on what she should do about Elsa kissing her in her drug hazed mind. On one hand, Elsa could have the same feelings for her that the kiss indicated, but on the other, Elsa's drugged mind might have thought it natural to do.

 _But she said she loved you too,_ the voice in Anna's head said. Debating it for another five minutes, Anna decided to talk to her sister and see what she had meant with the kiss and I love you.

Walking out of her room and down the hallway, Anna paused outside Elsa's door. And a slight hesitation, she knocked. Not hearing anything, Anna knocked again. After more silence, she let herself into the room. "Good morning Elsa! How are-" Anna stopped as she saw Elsa on the floor crying.

She rushed over and hugged her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

There was no response. Anna gave her a little shake. Elsa still didn't respond.

"Elsa!" Anna said again, giving her another shake. She could tell by the way Elsa's eyes stared into nothing that she hadn't gotten through to her sister. "ELSA!"

Elsa jerked in her arms, eyes going wild as she took everything in. her eyes locked on to Anna and she broke down into tears. Anna immediately wrapped her into a hug wondering what was wrong with her sister, but knowing not to pry right now. That wouldn't help her sister.

Anna rocked her sister, murmuring soft words and telling her she would be alright. Once her sister stopped crying, she rubbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Elsa, what's wrong? What had you so upset?"

Elsa stared up at her a moment before turning away and asking, "How could you stand to be near me? I'm a monster who doesn't deserve to have you. How can you even look at me after what I did last night?"

Anna stared in shock at Elsa's words. How could she believe that? Voicing her thoughts, she added, "Elsa I love you. I could never hate you."

"But I kissed you! Sisters aren't supposed to do that! How can you even stand to be near such an abomination?"

Anna answered by kissing her, letting her sister know how she felt in the kiss. After a moment of shock, Elsa responded to the kiss.

The two broke apart after a minute and Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's. Anna smiled at her, "Does that answer your question?" Elsa didn't know what to say. Her sister had kissed her.

"Bu-but... What?" was Elsa's eloquent reply.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna said before kissing her again.

The two spent the rest of the day with each other, getting to know each other better than they had before. Becoming closer than just sisters in that day. They learned everything they should've learned when growing up. They didn't become lovers, not yet. Neither one was ready to take that step yet.

 **A/N: So I know it hasn't been a lot of time for Elsa and Anna timeframe wise with Hans approaching, but I'm gonna do a bit of an overview for the next couple weeks in the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and again, I'm sorry for the earlier confusion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I accelerated the relationship for Elsa and Anna because I could. Lol.**

 **And again, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I'm gonna try and make Fridays my work on fics and update them day.**

 **Also I'm gonna finish the month off that I promised in the last month. Enjoy**

Before Elsa knew it, it had been a week since she and Anna had shared their first kiss. The week had been amazing and terrifying at the same time. Anna had wanted to learn so much, and that first night in the euphoria of kissing her sister, her love, she had spilled some of her secrets. But there were some that she hadn't told her. Secrets of her younger life spent in her room that she wasn't ready to divulge just yet.

Scars from her attempts on escaping the demons of her powers. From her nightmares where she killed Anna. Those secrets she would keep forever if she could help it. Anna didn't need to know that pain. Didn't need to know her sister was weak.

She was broken from her musings by a light knock on her door before it opened in, revealing Gerda. "Good morning Gerda, how are you?" she asked.

"Quite well, Your Majesty. It's time for breakfast now."

Elsa nodded her head before getting up to follow Gerda to Anna's room for the inevitably long time spent waking Anna up. Not even bothering to knock, Gerda and Elsa entered the red-head's room and approached the bed. As they approached, light snoring could be heard.

Gerda tried awakening the princess using her normal tactic of shaking the girl's shoulder until she roused. Then she would try to use the promise of baked goods to get Anna all the way up. Today though, Anna seemed reluctant to get up.

Elsa smirked when she this and called out to Anna, "If you don't get up, I'm gonna drop snow on your head." Anna protested weakly as her pillow dragged her back into sleep. After a minute of waiting, Elsa created a small globe of snow above Anna's head before letting it fall on her.

"AAAAHHHH! COLD, COLD, COLD!" Anna yelled as she bolted upright in bed. Elsa giggled at her sister's reaction, before ducking under the poorly made snowball sent her way by the upset girl. "Come on, dear sister, it's time to eat." Anna groaned and started getting out of bed.

After 15 minutes, Anna was prepared to go to breakfast. Gerda had left to make sure the servants had started their duties; being the head maid it was her duty to ensure everything was running smoothly. Elsa meanwhile had sat on Anna's bed waiting for her to finish getting dressed. When she finished, Elsa took her hand and lead out of the room and towards the dining room.

"You look beautiful," Elsa stated, walking down the hallway. Anna blushed slightly at the praise, and remembered what she had said at the coronation. "You look beautifuller," she joked, causing Elsa to giggle. They continued on and made it to the dining room to enjoy their breakfast together

Elsa had gotten extremely busy over the past two weeks. She had to work on fixing the damage that had been caused when she frozen Arendelle. There were taxes to be signed or declined as she felt needed to pay for the cost as well. She hadn't had a chance to spend time with her sister since that morning when they had had breakfast, two weeks ago. She had been up before breakfast, taking it either in her office or in her council chambers when she had to consult the dignitaries and generals over matters concerning the populace.

She had made many decisions and hoped the people of Arendelle took everything well. And to top it all off, there had been reports of an army forming on the edge of her kingdom. Nobody knew was forming or for what purpose they were there, but a sense of foreboding had crept into her heart.

She knew this army would be marching on Arendelle soon. She had had the generals start increasing the training and recruitment for the army and had the admirals have the navy begin practicing on sea to land attacks. Elsa herself had spent several hours working with her magic, trying to conjure ice warriors to help in the assault and minimalize the deaths of her citizens.

So far she had been able to conjure up to 50 warriors that she could send out to fight. They were intelligent enough to know how to fight, but she had tried to keep them feeling pain, so they didn't suffer when taking damage.

* * *

"Anna, I know you can see the army preparing for battle. There have been reports that an army has been forming on our borders and they have entered our borders three days ago. I just received and emergency contact from the Southern Isles. It seems that a couple of Hans' brothers have broken him out of prison when the execution order came in. intelligence reports have stated that the three brothers now lead said army to try and wrestle the kingdom from our hands. I want you to go with Kristoff and Sven and go to the trolls. Their magic will protect you from the brothers."

"No Elsa! I'm not leaving you! We just got together, I can't lose you! Come with me. The city needs it Queen to be safe."

"I can't. I need to be here so I can create warriors to protect the army. They out number us by 200 and I need warriors that can take out their army that won't falter when hit. I'm the only one who can make these warriors. Please Anna, I must know that you are safe. For my sake, please go with them."

Anna sighed before agreeing. "Only on the condition that you spend the rest of the week with me. I love you and I need to know that you love me too." Elsa quickly agreed and the two spent every waking second together. Soon enough though it had been a week, and Elsa was helping Anna pack for her trip to the trolls.

Both sisters were morose as Anna said her goodbyes, giving Elsa a kiss in the lips that conveyed how deeply she loved her sister, her love. With a heavy heart, Kristoff told Sven to take them home. Watching Anna leave, Elsa's heart broke. The two sisters didn't break eye contact until Sven rounded a corner and the sled disappeared from view. Sighing, Elsa turned and went to the empty garden behind the castle. With a complicated wave 75 ice warriors, armed with swords and shields stood before her obediently awaiting orders. _Three days until the battle begins_ Elsa thought as she had them practice the battle formations she had gotten from one of her generals.


End file.
